Just in Time
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: "Daichi, we can't. My mom is home." That won't do. That won't do at all.


**Happy Birthday, Anya dear. Here is the smut that you requested.**  
**Notes: Established Relationship. Mommy and daddy get it on.**

* * *

_Just in Time_

Daichi is only focusing on Koushi. Even though they are on opposite teams for today's practice match, Daichi stares across the court at him. Koushi is front center this serve.

The ball spins as Daichi dribbles it twice before tossing it and slamming his palm into it. It flies through the air and over the net to be solidly received by Asahi and then it's soaring again. This time, Daichi watches, unblinking, as it drops perfectly into Koushi's waiting hands, fingers splayed wide. He pushes it upwards in a feather light toss and Daichi's eyes are stuck to the way Koushi's back bends, arms extended.

Hinata jumps and spikes the ball as hard as he can but Daichi isn't even looking. He's too busy taking in the way Koushi stands, arms now at his sides, poised and ready.

"Got it!" Nishinoya calls and Daichi blinks, hearing more than seeing the resounding smack of the ball on the libero's forearms.

It goes on like this for an hour until coach is clapping his hands and calling them over. He praises them, saying their receiving is really starting to come together. Daichi stands close to Koushi, close enough to see the sweat dripping the long path down the other's neck.

They're dismissed early and everyone cheers before giving their thanks and heading off to the club room to get changed. As they walk as a group Daichi rests a hand on Koushi's shoulder. Koushi tilts his head and beams at him.

"Do you want to come over and help me with homework since we got out early? Unless you have other plans," Koushi offers and Daichi quickly accepts, saying he's free. Tanaka and Tsukishima snicker at his hasty response and Daishi throws them a dark glare. The boys shut up and quicken their pace. It's no secret he and Koushi are dating but Daichi doesn't tolerate teasing, especially not from underclassmen.

* * *

"Your room is my favorite place," Daichi states as he and Koushi enter the room. Koushi flicks on the light before he closes the door behind them and smiles at his boyfriend.

"Is it?"

"Yes. It reminds me of you," is his humble response and Koushi laughs. They spread out their text books on the low table in the center of the room and then kneel, side by side. Daichi purposely presses their thighs and shoulders together, no room left between them.

Koushi doesn't seem to mind; he opens his notebook and starts to write down the assignment numbers. Daichi gazes at those slim fingers gripping a pencil. Koushi's fingers are probably stronger than his own, Daichi muses. A setters hands are well-oiled machines.

"I was watching you," Daichi whispers, voice low and hot as he leans close to Koushi's ear.

"Were you?" Koushi asks, not sounding surprised. He doesn't look at Daichi, just scratches along the paper with even strokes.

"Yes," Daichi replies, hand moving to land on top of Koushi's left thigh. He starts to slide it up but Koushi stops him with his question.

"Why?"

Daichi finds himself smiling lightly when Koushi looks at him, all serious and eyes bright.

"Because you're beautiful," Daichi says simply and marvels at the way Koushi blushes, pink spreading from high on his cheeks and down to his neck.

"We should work on this before it gets late," Koushi declares, looking away and back to the boring homework. Daichi thinks homework can wait.

"It was sexy, how focused you were," Daichi says before giving a small kiss to Koushi's ear. His hand travels up farther until it gets to the crotch of Koushi's sweatpants. But then Koushi is pushing his hand away.

"Daichi, we can't. My mom is home."

That won't do. That won't do _at all_.

"What if I said I've been horny even since practice?" Daichi tries, quite truthful. Watching Koushi today had been a major turn on.

Koushi swallows, Adam's apple bobbing. Then Daichi turns Koushi by his shoulder to face him.

"Kiss me," he murmurs and Koushi glances at the door before complying. Koushi's lips are shy and Daichi has to deepen it, head tilting. His hand creeps back onto its pervious position and it's allowed.

In his little experience with kissing Daichi has come to realize that Koushi has the sweetest lips of them all. Of course, he isn't so pliant all the time. Sometimes he's rough and hurried, but right now, he's slow and deliberate. Daichi takes all he can get.

And then Koushi is pulling away, again flicking his eyes to the door. Daichi, catching Koushi while he's distracted, gives his partner a light shove. Koushi tips back sideways, hands coming out to catch himself and that's when Daichi makes his move. He grabs onto Koushi's legs and parts them before shifting in between. With a smile he leans over Koushi and kisses him, smothering any protests there may be.

Koushi practically melts into him, how malleable he is under Daichi's now roaming hands. He locates the zipper of Koushi's sweatshirt and slowly pulls it down, the sound loud in the small room. He opens it up and then pushes it off Koushi's shoulders where it falls then stops, bunching at his slim wrists.

Pulling away from Daichi's fervent mouth, Koushi whispers, "What if my mom hears us?"

"I guess you'll just have to be quiet," Daichi tells him with a smirk, grabbing at the black pants in his way. He removes them and dips his fingers into Koushi's boxers, sliding those down next. Daichi takes the soft cock he finds and teases it, stroking it until it is hard and then putting it into his mouth, tongue working at the head.

Koushi weaves his fingers into Daichi's hair, closing one eye while the other stays glued to the door. Daichi thinks he's much too distracted. To resolve this, he leaves half the cock in his mouth and sucks hard. Koushi brings up a hand and smacks it over his mouth, muffling his groan.

Daichi replaces Koushi's hand with his own, shoving his fingers into the other's mouth.

"Bite down on them," Daichi pulls back to say before licking a long line down the side of Koushi's wet cock. He feels Koushi's teeth gently press into his fingers and it makes him groan, sound humming along his lips. He swipes his tongue over the now leaking head before drawing back.

Daichi looks intently at Koushi, taking in his flushed face and full mouth. He palms himself through his pants. He could stare all night at that face but decides to hurry this along. They don't have much time.

There's a knock at the door and Koushi pulls the fingers from his mouth, looking horrified.

"Koushi? Is Daichi-kun staying for dinner?" his mother calls from behind the door.

"Y-yes." Koushi answers back, trying to even out his voice.

"I'll set an extra spot, then. It'll be ready in twenty minutes." They listen to her retreating footsteps and Koushi lets out a relieved sigh. He looks at Daichi and starts to pull up his boxers.

"We should stop," Koushi says, but Daichi shakes his head, determined to keep this going.

"Twenty minutes is enough time."

"But what if she comes back-"

"She won't. I think she knows what we're doing, anyways. She winked at me before when we first walked in."

"Daichi, don't lie."

"I'm not lying!" Daichi defends himself. He could have sworn it was a wink he had saw. "Fine, if you don't want to do anything, we won't."

Daichi pointedly looks down at Koushi's erection before raising an eyebrow at his lover. He leans back over him, inches from his face.

"But the Sugawara Koushi I know likes taking risks," Daichi mumbles before sitting back on his knees, putting on his best seductive face, and playing with the drawstrings of his sweatpants.

Koushi bites his lip, watching Daichi's hands, looking uncertain. Finally he gives a sigh.

"Fine, but we need to be quick."

"Whatever you say," Daichi agrees before standing and going over to Koushi's nightstand. He takes out the bottle of lube from the very back and tosses it to Koushi, who catches it in one hand, face still a lovely shade of red.

Daichi comes back, stepping out of his pants and underwear along the way. He kneels in front of Koushi and pulls off his boxers _again_, then positions himself between those slender pale legs. He holds out a hand and Koushi unscrews the cap of the lubricant and squeezes out a good amount into it.

Daichi gives him a smile before coating his fingers and bringing them down. He puts his middle finger all the way in and curls it upward. Koushi sucks in a breath, catching his lip between his teeth and biting until it is turning white. Daichi adds his index finger and applies more pressure, knowing he's hitting the right spot.

"Daichi, hurry up," Koushi tells him, finally releasing his lip. It slowly blooms red and Daichi can't resist the urge to kiss it once.

"But you like this," Daichi says with hard press upwards. Koushi's hips jolt.

"Yes, but we don't have time."

"Hm." Daichi wishes that he would have brought Koushi over to _his_ house. There he could have taken all the time he wanted. But they are here with about eighteen minutes or so left on the clock and Daichi has to make the most of it.

He adds his ring finger to the tight hole and slowly works it open as well as he can in the short amount of time they have. He uses his free hand to gently push at Koushi's chest, making him relax back on the carpeted floor.

Daichi gives one more firm flick of his fingers before taking them out. He holds out his hand again and Koushi repeats pouring out the lube before setting the bottle aside. Daichi slicks his straining cock. He hums at the feeling, staring down at his lover. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he's been horny since practice.

Leisurely, Daichi brings his cock to Koushi's hastily prepared hole. He pushes in, watching the way Koushi's mouth falls open and his eyes close. Daichi presses their chests together and pulls out almost all the way before sliding back in. Koushi's eyes flicker open and look into his own. Daichi can't stop the way he dips his head and kisses Koushi hard, tongue shoving its way into his lover's mouth. Koushi bites down lightly on it, and then harder when Daichi's next thrust slides along his prostate.

Daichi moves away from Koushi's mouth to instead kiss down his neck. He stops at his shirt collar and nudges it aside with his chin. He sucks onto the collarbone he finds underneath, driving his cock forward easily.

Koushi grabs on to the back of Daichi's sweatshirt with both his hands, arching up, cock trapped between their stomachs, definitely smearing pre-cum onto their clothes. Daichi wants to mention this but Koushi looks so _wrecked_ and gorgeous that he doesn't. He instead gives a rough thrust in that has Koushi crying out. Daichi quickly covers his mouth with a hand.

"Shh," he warns. He'd love to hear Koushi moan out his pleasure but it's not possible under these circumstances. And they don't have much time left.

Daichi keeps his hand firm over Koushi's mouth as he fucks him, hoping the slapping sound won't carry outside of the room. He feels Koushi's ass squeeze tighter around his cock and below him Koushi turns his head to the side, breaking free of Daichi's hand, panting hard. And then he's biting down on his lip again and cumming. Daichi feels the warmth of it seeping through their shirts.

He gives a few more thrusts before pulling out and cumming into his hand, not wanting to make more of a mess. On shaking legs he stands and fetches some tissues from the box on Koushi's desk. He carries a handful over and wipes them down the best he can, adding some spit to help remove the sticky seed.

Koushi lets him, relaxed on the floor, catching his breath. Daichi finishes up, thinking that he did a good enough job that no one will notice. He throws the tissues into the garbage bin and puts his pants and underwear back on. Koushi finally sits up and does the same, looking well fucked. Daichi gives himself a mental pat on the back.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Koushi's mother yells and Daichi smiles down at Koushi.

"Just in time."

Koushi kicks out a foot with all his strength, slamming it into Daichi's ankle and he falls, landing hard on his ass.


End file.
